OneShot-Ichiruki-Una salida al Parque
by Asaami
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia estan solos en el cumpleaños de la querida mamá de Ichigo y por alguna razon Karin,Yuzu e Isshin solo tienen 3 entradas a un festival, entonces dejan a Ichigo a cargo de la casa,Rukia le pide ir al parque para subirle los animos y... ¡por alguna u otra razon estan Karin,Yuzu e Isshin!Ellos tratan de esconderse y al final pasan de desapercibidos,pero...


**Bueno es mi primer fic, asi que aceptare consejos o reseñas c:.**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo-senpai c:**

_Una salida al Parque_

Bueno yo estaba en el armario del zanahoria dibujando como siempre, él estaba en su cama escuchando música y derrepente se levantó.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté con cara de inocente y confusa.

-A hacer la tarea-me respondió con el ceño fruncido como siempre.

-Desde cuando eres tan responsable- dije entre dientes y riéndome de él, para provocarlo.

-Y tú no haces nada productivo- me respondió agresivo –enana tonta.

Yo me enojé y me puse roja al mismo tiempo. Me di cuenta que el estaba muy pacifico ( muy raro de él) , creo que estaba preocupado de algo o alguien, me pregunte a mi misma de quién se trataba.

También note que no había nadie en casa, creo que era una fecha importante o algo parecido, talvez.

Ichigo me noto confundida y note como sus ojos cafés me penetraban con solo una mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Cómo que me pasa?-

-Me estas mirando todo el tiempo y es molesto.

-Yo puedo mirar donde yo quiera.

-Pues no aquí porque es mi pieza.

-Pero este país es libre y tu casa esta en este país incluyendo tu pieza, además la pregunta es … ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estas muy preocupado hoy.

-¿Es de tu incumbencia?

- Por algo te pregunto, zanahoria.

-Puf- me gruñó- Es el cumpleaños de mamá… Papa, yuzu y karin se fueron a un festival muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Y porque no te avisaron?

-Pues porque solo tenían 3 entradas y prefiero que mis hermanitas lo disfruten más que yo.

Yo sonreí con una risa burlona.

-Que raro de ti-

-¿De que te ríes enana?-

-De nada, de nada-

Ichigo gruño otra vez y se concentró de nuevo en sus tareas para la escuela. Yo me puse a pensar y lo mire directamente y le dije:

-¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

Ichigo se sonrojo al instante y de un golpe se cayó de la silla de su escritorio. Yo eche una mirada y me puse a reír a carcajadas

-¡Valla ichigo si que me haces reir hoy dia!

-Enana estúpida-

-Bueno, ¿y qué dices zanahoria?- le dije con esa voz que le carga a ichigo.

-¿Qué?- con una vena saliendo de su frente.

-Que podríamos ir a alguna parte ya son las 3:00 de la tarde y estoy aburrida además para levantarte el ánimo…-

-Aughhhhh está bien-

Salte del armario y me senté en su cama mientras el buscaba las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero.

-YA RUKIA BAJA RAPIDO

-Ya voy, ya voy-

Baje las escaleras, el me abrió la puerta, solo me sonrojé un poco. Fuimos caminando al parque uno al lado del otro, había un silencio detestable. Me di cuenta como unas de esas niñas estúpidas miraban a ichigo, no me gusta admitirlo pero me puse celosa.

-¿Cuánto falta ichigo?

-Un poco… pareces una niña-

-En la sociedad de almas no hay de estos juegos, bueno sí, pero en mi infancia nunca me eh subido a unos ya que era pobre-

Ichigo no dijo nada, alce la mirada y ya llegábamos al parque. Muchos niños corriendo, jugando a la tiña, a las escondidas, columpiándose, de repente se me brillaron los ojos.

-Ichigo,¿Qué es eso?- le señale al vendedor de helados

-Aa.. el vendedor de helados, ¿quieres uno?-

-¡Si Porfavor!-era muy raro de mi decir eso pero estaba caminando adonde estaba el vendedor.

-¿Qué sabor quieren jóvenes?- nos pregunto un señor como aproximadamente unos 40 años.

-Uno de fresa y uno de… ¿Qué sabor quieres Rukia?-

-¡Vainilla!

-Aquí uno de vainilla y fresa- nos paso los helados en la mano a cada uno y yo al intento le di una mordida gigante

-Rukia aquí tienes una cucharita – me limpio la boca con su servilleta

-¡Se ven muy lindos juntos! ¡Que lo pasen bien! ¡Adiós!-se fue alejando el vendedor, nos miramos uno al otro con ichigo vi como se sonrojo y nos dimos vuelta.

Luego nos sentamos y nos comimos cada uno nuestros me miró y me sonrojé

-¡Que miras Tonto!

Me limpio otra vez la boca la tenía llena de acabamos nuestros helados y fui corriendo al resbalín

-¡Que haces rukia! ¡ Me pones en vergüenza!

Era un resbalin diferente, muy diferente a los que conocía ( o veía de otros niños en la sociedad de almas) tenia una escalerita y un arco en ella , formaba una casita. Tenia en una pared el juego de el Gato (tic tac toe) allado izquierdo estaba un resbalin con techo al principio,y empezaba con una ronda y otra, y ya bajabas. No era tan grande que lado derecho estaban 2 argollas que nosé para que servirián.

Vi que ichigo vino corriendo a mí , yo estaba parada adentro de la ''casita-castillo-argolla- resbalin'' al medio. Ichigo subio las escaleritas el era muy alto pero el techo,estaba a 5 cm de la cabeza de ichigo,yo alcanzaba perfectamente a diferencia de él y me susurró

-Estan aquiiiiii-

-¿Quiénes?- como un susurro molestoso

- NO ESTOY PARA BROMEAR-

-m gomen-

-¡Estan Karin,Yuzu y Papa!¡Mira!-

-¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?-

Ichigo vio como se acercaban y me pregunto donde nos podíamos esconder y yo ledije en el resbalin,el se puso primero, el principio del resbalin era muy ancho y alto y de comor naranjo asiq ue podíamos pasar de desapercibidos.Y se sento-acosto en el principio del resbalin con los pies e piernas flectadas, y me susurró que fuera, un poco incomoda me sente entremedio de sus piernas, se sentía tan caliente ( su cuerpo, malditas(os) pervertidas(os) ), y me pregunté por lógica poque no se subían niños o niñas, y bueno le pregunte la hora a ichigo, él mirando de reojo donde estaban sus parientes y me dijo que las 5:00 claro, los niñosestaban en sus jardines jugando, aprendiendo.

Me acomode un poco y sentí algo duro... Mire a ichigo y el escondiendo su cabeza con vergüenza

-perdón-me dijo-malditas hormonas-dijo entre dientes

Vi que ya se fueron los parientes de ichigo, entonces, de repente ichigo me abraza

-gracias por pasar este bonito dia contigo, rukia-

-no es nada- sonrojada.

Nos quedamos unos minutos asi, se sentía muy bien.

-¿Ichigo porque estas tan acelerado?-

Con orgullo dijo,-porque estoy contigo- me tomo la cara y me beso,abri los ojos sorprendida y los cerré de a poco ,se sentía muy bien. Y me di cuenta que necesitábamos ''aire'', ''oxigeno'', malditos separamos instantáneamente y vimos a una orihime con una pequeña niña.

-¡Orihime!

La niña se quedo mirando perpetua y casi en eran las a orihime y le tomé el brazo, ella descanso su brazo de forma pacifica.

-Orihime…-ichigo dijo de lejos.

-No pasa nada rukia solo esque … solo esque…- solté su brazo me sentía con una culpa tremenda, y nose porqué ( y mis labios con sabor a fresa).

Orihime con la mirada en alto llamo a la pequeña niña, pensé instantáneamente que se trataba de alguien que le pidió que la cuidara, ya que orihime es tan amable, no hay que dudar de eso. Y se fue alejando.

Ichigo se acerco a mi y me miro… me dijo

-mejor vallamos a casa-

-Está bien…-

Ya eran las 6:15 y ya volvíamos a casa, caminando juntos,ichigo me tomo la mano y me sonrió, yo trate de hacer lo paso lento,constante…

-Esta bien rukia… no es nuestra culpa que esté loco por ti-

-tonto-

-enana-

-zanahoria-

-fea-

-feo-

-plana-

-cara de perro-

Nos reimos, se acerco a mi y me volvió a besar, que nuestras actitudes no eran normales, eran mas románticas, pero amo a este zanahoria , siempre me defiende, me proteje y me quiere.

**FIN**

Como les dije soy nueva en esto no me hagan bullying, acepto concejos c: dejen reviews c:


End file.
